


Wrong Number

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck shows up at Eddie's house with a plan. One that quickly goes out the window when his nerves take over. Though maybe that's not such a bad thing in the end.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 43
Kudos: 339





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts “Do you have something behind your back?” and “It’s clearly not nothing.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts.

Buck's nervous. More nervous than he can ever remember feeling, and he's gone through some pretty nerve wracking shit. 

But nothing compares to how nervous he feels standing on his best friends porch, with flowers in his hands, preparing to do something that could change their relationship forever. 

Now that he thinks about it, it's pretty crazy. What if Eddie says no? What if he laughs at him? Or worse, decides he doesn't want to be Buck's friend anymore. 

This was a bad idea. He should just go. 

Except of course that's when the door starts to open. Buck shoves the hand holding the flowers behind his back just before the door opens fully, revealing Eddie. 

And God he looks good. He's wearing a soft looking sweater and sweats, and he even has a pair of glasses on his nose. 

Buck is well and truly fucked. 

"Buck?"

"Sorry!" Buck says, taking a step back and almost falling as he starts to panic. "Wrong number!"

Eddie frowns, "Buck, you're at my house."

"Am I?" Buck rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, and gives a slightly hysterical laugh. "I am, aren't I? Huh. That's nice."

“Do you have something behind your back?” Eddie asks, trying to look around Buck. 

"No!"

"You do," Eddie presses. "What is it?"

Buck shifts, trying to block Eddie's view. "It's nothing."

Eddie raises an eyebrow and steps closer. “It’s clearly not nothing.”

Buck tries to back up, only to find himself backed against the porch railing. The only way out is to turn and run, or face this head on. He's not about to make a bigger ass of himself by running. 

So he takes the flowers out from behind his back and shoves them into Eddie's chest. "Here."

Eddie looks down at the flowers as he reaches out and takes them from Buck, examining them in confusion. "Flowers?"

"I got them for you," Buck says. And yeah this really was a stupid idea. But he's not backing down now. 

"Why?" Eddie asks, looking up at him. 

"Because I like you," Buck says. "And you deserve nice things. Flowers are nice, or so I've heard. Maybe I should have gotten chocolate. Would you prefer chocolate?"

A little bit of the confusion has lifted from Eddie's face, replaced by something that looks a little like hope. "You got me flowers because you like me?"

Buck nods, "Yeah."

"Because we're friends?"

"No. I mean we are, but that's not why I got you the flowers," Buck says.

Eddie steps closer, and Buck feels his breath catch in his throat as one of Eddie's hands comes up to cup his cheek. "Then why did you get me the flowers, Buck?"

"Because I wanted to ask you out on a date," Buck tells him. "If that's okay with you. If it's not, that's fine. I get it. I…"

Eddie kisses him, his lips moving softly against Buck's. When he pulls back, he's smiling. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Evan."

"Oh! Good. Yeah, that's great. Awesome."

Eddie chuckles and kisses him again, just a quick press of lips before he's pulling away. "Do you want to come in? Christopher would love to see you."

Buck couldn't possibly say no to that. He follows Eddie inside and goes to say hello to Christopher while Eddie walks into the kitchen. Buck smiles when Eddie walks out with the flowers in a vase and sets them on the kitchen table. 

Maybe the flowers weren't such a stupid idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
